


aurea mediocritas

by paperbackReject



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Spoilers for manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbackReject/pseuds/paperbackReject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aurea mediocritas. "golden mean", virtuous middle ground between two sinful extremes I’d forgotten what you meant to me. And you remembered too much. D.Gray-Man second was announced so I threw this together. really short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aurea mediocritas

**Author's Note:**

> D.Gray-Man 2nd has been announced I'm so happy!

The times have changed you.   
You r skin is marred and course with the years I left you to wallow in hate.   
My fingers thread through your hair and it’s much shaggier than before but still un-tamable with its dark wisps framing your features now scared and tattooed with dark stigmata. As you look at me through wet eyelashes, webbed with tears you showed no fear. Every ounce of love you have and ever had you’ve already poured into me. The blade of Mugen pressed against your throat where my lips once rested.    
If I were to kiss your eyes closed maybe by some miracle it would numb the pain and carry you from this world peacefully but that was not possible.   
These minutes I spend gazing over your body are now minutes behind me.   
Your body is a hallow, cold heap cradled in my arms.   
I’d forgotten what you meant to me.   
And you remembered too much.


End file.
